Scoundrel
by Octave Rain
Summary: Shuichi has moved on without Yuki. Yuki finds this strangely out-of-character. Read this, as it contains comic relief, dramatic pauses, and hi-jinks to get Shuichi back! "Face it, I'm over you, Yuki!" Shuichi teased. "oh, sure," Yuki snorted. We'll see.
1. Shuichi's PointofView

Sometimes, I wish that I hadn't walked through that door to Yuki's room. To tell you the truth, I'm damn confused about my feelings. When I saw Yuki in that position… I just felt as if we both had gone all through everything for nothing. I even went to New York to find him! Again, when I saw him in that position with some other chick on our-… his bed, the love I had for him immediately disappeared.

Heh, I'm starting to doubt the logic and science of Gravitation.

I shouldn't be down at all. Really, I wouldn't even harm myself to rid of my confusion. (Though, I always do that as a joke, but I don't do it seriously.) I won't even bother finding a new lover. I just feel like getting on with my life and joining other things that I've missed in my life, outside of Yuki's world and my fantasy.

I hadn't seen him that much lately, which I'm sorta' glad for. Though, it's gonna' be awkward if we ever meet. We can't just act like friends, and I can't just leave him out of the dust, of course. I ain't that heartless, and I never will be. So, I guess I'll just put him as an acquaintance.

But, to be honest…- I'm fine without him. Though, I do feel as if something is going to happen… Like a new problem, a new conflict, a new… odd predicament… Between… us…

I don't trust me gut feeling at all… I have become independent; I forgot to mention that… I even bought my own apartment room! Isn't that great? Yes? No? Oh well. Your opinion(s) don't matter. I still visit Hiro no matter what! That reminds me, I wonder what his older brother has been doing… Hmn… Oh well. I hope I get to meet him again!

I might visit my family again. I hadn't seen Maiko in-… ever! Also, mom and dad. Oh, I have lots of things to catch up with!

I wonder if I'm still gay… I am a little bit attracted to females… Like I said, I won't even think of relationships. I wonder where and how I'll get my inspiration out of my life. My life has changed, that's for sure. No love, no passion, no drama… Just plain, old, life.

Well, wish me luck. (If I have any... Explains why our band is titled: "Bad Luck".)

A/N: "Hello! I'm back! With a new story! Sorry that I didn't update Tutoring Punishment, I lost motivation for it. I'll force myself to write it, though! I promise! This new fan fiction is based on a new doujinshi that I'm about to do for Gravitation. I'm just going to go along with what I'm typing/writing. I stink at making up a main conflict of a story…

Anyways, I have been reading other fan fictions where Shuichi travels to America or something and comes back a year or two later with a boy friend and piercings, highlights, and somehow grew taller! (From what I've heard, I think a male stops growing at twenty.)

Well, folks. This fan fiction isn't one of those… This fan fiction is different. (Sorry if I got anyone mad, I'm just tired of reading those! But don't get me wrong, I like em'! I'm already used to reading them… So, cliché~!)

I'll try my best to keep every character in-character. It's really, I mean, REALLY important. So, please let me know if I'm portraying any character wrong. I see Shuichi as a dramatic, optimistic, hedonistic boy. He wouldn't commit suicide or cut himself!

(But, he does act it out in some parts of the manga (the cutting part, I think…), I'm pretty sure he's not serious or anything. But he's a boy at heart for me. (Or 'man', whatever floats your boat(s).) Oh man, I typed too long! Bye, folks! Don't forget to review!"


	2. Chapter 1

The sun rays burnt at the top of Shuichi's head as he walked in a slow pace on the sidewalk in the city of Tokyo. The sun was mocking him, he swears. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead, his face feeling slightly oily and damp. "Why the heck am I even wearing my orange sweater today anyways?" He muttered to himself. "Geez, I must be out of it- Bwaaah-!" Shuichi fell on his bottom; his pens and scratch pad fell along with him, all on the sidewalk in huge disarray. "Ah-! Oh, geez!" Shuichi groaned.

Shuichi looks up at the unknown figure in front of him. Shuichi's cheeks puff, and he mutters,"Oh, it's you…" The unknown figure snorts, "Well, if it ain't the little brat," said the figure in his monotone deep voice that Shuichi found to be very sarcastic. ""Look, Yuki, I don't have time to be chatting away with you." Shuichi retorted loudly as he re-arranged his pens and scratchpad and put it back in his green back pack. _Ziiip…! _"Aaah-! There!" Shuichi happily chirped, wiping the beads of sweat that trickled down to his chin, using the back of his hand which was covered with the sleeve of his sweater.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Why the heck are you even wearing that sweater? You might get a damn heat stroke!" he said loudly. Shuichi distracted himself, staring at stores as he spoke back at Yuki, "Spare the caring game. I'm damn as Hell fine wearing this sweater!"

Not waiting for Yuki's sarcastic reply, Shuichi began to walk away whistling to himself a randomly up-beat tone. Yuki walked behind him.

Shuichi wonders why Yuki can even still talk to him. It was damn odd and it was bothering Shuichi a lot. Although, Shuichi feels awfully ignorant, he sighs. He should've taken off his sweater. He might as well now.

Shuichi stopped in his tracks and felt Yuki bump into him. "Oh, so you're still following? Got nothing else to do?" Shuichi spoke harshly. He walked over to a nearby bench and placed his green back pack on it. He ignored Yuki's presence as he tried to take off his orange sweater, "Gaaah-! This damn thing ain't budging! Urgh-!" Shuichi struggled as Yuki silently watched. "Your nipples are showing. You suck as a stripper." Yuki deadpanned in a sarcastic tone. Yuki chuckled to himself. "Who are you calling a stripper, you bastard? Urgh-! When I take this damn thing off you're gonna' walk back home in wet clothes! Urgh-! Damnit!" Shuichi huffed and puffed. It suddenly got silent. "…Can you please help me out, Yuki?" Shuichi said pleadingly.

Yuki rolled his eyes; he walked over to Shuichi and yanked up the orange sweater by the end of its sleeves… along with Shuichi's shirt. "Aaaah-! Yuki! Give me my shirt back!" Shuichi snatched the shirt away from Yuki's grasp. "Yeesh, what a queer that you are." Yuki snorted as he took out his packet of cigarettes and threw Shuichi's orange sweater onto the bench. "Enough with the cool guy act. It's getting annoying." Shuichi growled. Shuichi snatched his back pack and sweater and began to walk away.

Yuki confuses Shuichi so much. Shuichi felt a tingling on his chest. "Oh, now it feels cold? Yeesh!" Shuichi muttered with a blush to his cheeks. _I should've worn an undershirt…_

Shuichi walked all the way to his apartment and began to search for his keys in his pockets. "Here they aaare~!" Shuichi sang. Keys clanged against the knob, he turned the lock to the right and opened the door.

A cold breeze of air greeted him. "Aaah-! Home sweet ho-""Nice place." Shuichi stayed silent and then slowly turned around… "Yu-yu-yu-yu-yu…!" Shuichi stuttered. "May I come in?" Yuki still walked in without even waiting for Shuichi's response,"Yi-you're not welcome in here! Hey-!" Shuichi finally got out of his trance and ran inside to find Yuki lying on his couch. Shuichi sighed.

"Geez… You know what?" Shuichi said exhaustedly. "I'm going in my room… Just close the door when you leave…" Shuichi was about to walk into his room but a hand got a hold of his wrist. Shuichi blinked at the floor and then turned to Yuki. "What?" Yuki opened his mouth, but no words seemed to come out. "I-… Ahm…" Yuki raised a hand to mess with his own hair.

"Shuichi, I-I'm sorry."

Shuichi blinked.

_Wow, after all this… And that's it? _ Shuichi's hair covered his eyes as he looked straight at the carpeted floor. He snatched his hand away from Yuki's and walked into his room. _**SLAM! **_

Yuki blinked. "Shuichi…?" No response. "Hey, bra-""You're forgiven! Now get the Hell out!" Shuichi yelled back in anger and sadness. Quiet sobbing can be heard in the room. Yuki winced. He apologized, but why with the sudden mood changes?

Yuki took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. He walked over to the couch and sat on it. He stayed quiet, listening to the sounds of sobbing from the room.

An hour later, the sobbing sounds had died out. Yuki got up from the couch and walked over to Shuichi's room. "Shuichi…?" He whispered. Yuki felt his heart beat louder and louder as he twisted the knob. "Ah, it's unlocked," Yuki muttered. He peeked into the room to find Shuichi hiding his head under the white pillow snoring loudly, his legs twitched with each snore.

Yuki smirked. "I guess I'll stay here for awhile or somethin'…" Yuki's stomach growled. "Time to raid the fridge," Yuki tip-toed into the kitchen away from Shuichi's room in haste.

A/N: "For once I typed long… Sorta'. Anyways, I found Yuki to be out of character in this chapter. Someday, I'll fix this chapter in the future to satisfy your need(s). Please review!"


End file.
